Second Chance
by Silvermoon48
Summary: Frostpaw had been betrayed by the two cats who mattered to her most. Her clan soon followed, but Starclan was willing to give her a second chance. She was sent back with only one thing on her mind, revenge. (Sorry for the first few chapters, it gets better after that.)
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Frostpaw stood frozen in the clearing as she listened to Icepaw's story. All of their clanmates were clustered around her with their fur bristling and eyes wide.

"An-and sh-she just stood there, and w-watched the badger ki-kill Berrykit!" Icepaw finished and pressed her face into Snowshine's fur. Every cat in the clearing stared at Frostpaw with a mixture of shock, rage, and hate.

"Icepaw, that's not true! I fought the badger and drove it off!" Frostpaw cried desperately. "Tell them how I fought off the badger Icepaw!" Icepaw said nothing and just buried her face deeper into Snowshine's fur.

"Shh, it's alright dear, you've been through a lot," Snowshine comforted Icepaw and stroked her back with her tail. Goldensun stepped up to the pair and licked Icepaw's ear before whirling on Frostpaw with hate filled eyes.

"You murderer!" he screeched. "How could you let an innocent kit die! You were probably also responsible for Redkit's death too!" The clan erupted into caterwauls, calling for Frostpaw's exilement or death. Frostpaw just stared at Goldensun, the cat she loved and the cat who promised to be her mate, turning on her without a moment's hesitation. Frostpaw approached Icepaw despite the hisses and growls.

"Icepaw… what's going on?" she asked her gently. "You saw me fight the badger off, why are you saying this?" Snowshine bared her teeth at Frostpaw, her own daughter, and hissed. Frostpaw retreated and sank to the ground. ' _What is happening? Icepaw saw me fight the badger off. Why would she make up stories about me?'_ Frostpaw thought to herself while her clanmates hissed and spat at her. Leafstar padded up to her.

"We found Berrykit's body, mangled and crushed," Leafstar stated. "If you claim to have driven the badger off then how did he die?"

"I-I don't know," as soon as she said this angry yowls filled the clearing. Leafstar shook her head, her eyes blazing. Frostpaw screeched, "Why won't you believe me?! I'm your clanmate and Finchstar's daughter! I had no reason to kill Berrykit!" She desperately looked at every one of her clanmates, hoping to find one who believed her, but no one did.

"And isn't it also true that you were hunting in the same part of the woods that we found Redkit's body in?" Leafstar questioned her again.

"W-well yes, bu-" she was interrupted by yowls and screeches of outrage. Frostpaw flattened her ears to her skull and made herself as small as possible. Leafstar glared down at her.

"For your crimes you will be exiled and if we ever see you in our territory again, we will kill you," Leafstar's words were met with meows of agreement. Frostpaw opened and closed her mouth in horror. ' _Exiled…'_ Frostpaw thought to herself, trying to make sense of the situation. ' _I'm being exiled… for crimes I didn't do. Why… why is Icepaw doing this to me?'_ Leafstar snapped her head around and ordered "Goldensun, take her out of the territory." Goldensun nodded and stalked towards her.

"W-wait," Frostpaw saw Icepaw stand up on shaky legs. "I want to say goodbye to Frostpaw. She was my adopted sister after all…"

Leafstar's eyes softened and she said gently, "Icepaw, you were very brave to tell us what you saw. You may see this murderer off if you wish." Icepaw dipped her head and Goldensun hauled Frostpaw onto her paws. Frostpaw did nothing as she was shoved along by the love of her life to be exiled. She still didn't know what was going on or why it was happening. Her brain was muddled with fear, confusion, and betrayal as the trio made their way to the edge of Forestclan territory. When they got to the border they stopped. That's when Goldensun suddenly lashed out at Frostpaw, his claws skriking her throat. Frostpaw barely had time to register what was happening before she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"You acted wonderfully Icepaw," Goldensun purred and nuzzled Icepaw's cheek.

"They were all too easy to fool," Icepaw said. "And Frostpaw here was the easiest out of all of them." Frostpaw gurgled in response, blood pouring out of her mouth. The two cats laughed.

"I never really liked you, you were so annoying and clingy," Goldensun said. Frostpaw felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and torn to pieces. "You fell right into our trap," Goldensun said smugly. Icepaw and Goldensun walked away purring with their tails twined. Frostpaw's vision grew dimmer as she watched them pad back into the forest. ' _How could I have been so blind,'_ was her only thought before she slipped away into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Mad Hat Dragon for my first review! Enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Frostpaw, open your eyes," a voice commanded. Frostpaw blinked open her eyes and saw a light brown tabby tom standing over her. Frostpaw immediately jumped to her paws and nuzzled the tom's face, purring.

"Father…" she whispered softly. He purred in response and rubbed his face against hers. "Father…" Frostpaw said again, a bit louder. The tom chuckled in amusement.

"I missed you too Frostpaw," he said. They pulled apart and Frostpaw suddenly remembered why she was here.

"Father, they didn't believe me," she said, her voice cracking. "I didn't do anything and then…Goldensun and Icepaw…" she trailed off and she saw her father's eyes glittering with rage.

"I know Frostpaw, I also can't believe what those two and the entire clan did to you." he snarled. "Even Snowshine, your own mother didn't hear you out." Frostpaw buried her head into her father's coat.

"Why did they do this," Frostpaw asked sadly.

"I will show you," her father pressed his muzzle to her head. Frostpaw was swept back to a time when all three of them were just kits. Frostpaw watched as a younger version of her bounced past with Goldenkit and Icekit followed.

"Hey guys, lets go to the nursery now," Frostkit chirped. Frostpaw hadn't noticed then, but now she saw Goldenkit rolling his eyes and Icekit shoot her an annoyed glance.

"I think we'll stay out here just a little while longer," Goldenkit said. Frostkit just shrugged and raced into the nursery. Frostpaw stayed and watched as Icekit sat next to Goldenkit and looked into the sky.

"Why do you like her, she's so annoying," Icekit asked.

"I don't," Goldenkit said, his voice cold. "My parents want me to become her mate because of her lineage, but I like you a lot more." Icekit looked into Goldenkit's eyes.

"I like you too," Icekit said breathlessly. Goldenkit purred and rubbed his head on top of hers.

"Honestly it takes all of my willpower not to claw her eyes out whenever I see her," Goldenkit chuckled.

"I know, I just want to scream at her to shut up whenever she opens her mouth," Icekit purred. Frostpaw's vision went dark and she was snapped back into Starclan. Frostpaw stared at her father in disbelief. He just nodded at her sadly. Frostpaw's sadness at her betrayal quickly turned into rage filled hate.

"Starclan has decided to give you a second chance," Frostpaw's father said. Frostpaw snapped her head up.

"A second chance?" she echoed.

"Yes, you will be sent back and given a chance to expose Icepaw and Goldensun. You can save Berrykit and Redkit as well," her father explained. "That is, if you agree to it."

"I will," Frostpaw said with cold determination. "I will make sure Berrykit and Redkit don't die… and I will expose those two as the murderers they are."

"Very well," her father stepped back and led her away into the forest. Frostpaw followed and soon they arrived at a clearing with a pool in the center. "Step into the pool," her father commanded. Frostpaw did as she was told and all went dark.

* * *

Frostkit awoke curled up next to her mother's belly. She looked around at the familiar den where she had spent the first six moons of her life. She remembered playing with Icekit and Goldenkit here and how close the three of them were. ' _No,'_ Frostkit growled to herself in her mind. ' _They were just manipulating you and leading you on until it was the right time to strike.'_ She turned around to see Icekit also curled up near Snowshine and she curled her lip. ' _I have to pretend I am the hyper and oblivious cat I used to be. I have to in order to get my revenge!'_ Frostkit sneered to herself. Icekit slowly blinked open her eyes and looked around to see Frostkit also awake.

"Hey Icekit!" chirped Frostkit. She could clearly see the grimace that she would have missed before and inwardly chuckled. ' _You'll have to mask yourself better than that, Icekit,'_ she thought to herself. But on the outside she just wore a happy, stupid grin on her face that gave nothing away. "Let's find Goldenkit and play!" she said.

"Yeah, okay," Icekit said. The two kits stood and shook the moss from their fur. Frostkit bounced outside while Icekit followed more slowly. A warm newleaf breeze ruffled Frostkit's fur as she and Icekit exited the nursery. The camp was just as she remembered it with reinforced bramble dens surrounded by huge oak trees and a wall of thorns. She spotted Goldenkit across the clearing and raced over. She resisted the urge to rip his throat out and instead brushed up against him. She saw him roll his eyes at Icekit and she smirked. ' _I'm enjoying this a lot less than you.'_ Icekit trotted up and rolled her eyes at Goldenkit.

"Let's play fight!" Frostkit squealed excitedly and tackled Icekit to the ground. Instead of biting deep into her throat like she wanted to, she bated at Icekit's ears with her paws. Goldenkit joined in and soon all three kits were tumbling around in the dust. Once when Icekit was pinned by Goldenkit, Frostkit couldn't resist the temptation of stomping on her tail. She could see Icekit wince and Frostkit barely held back a laugh. ' _I suffered from your claws, now I want to see you suffer from mine.'_ Little incidents like this happened now and then and Frostkit always apologized in a honey sweet voice, but laughed behind her mask.

"Icekit! Frostkit! Goldenkit! Time to sleep!" Snowshine called. Frostkit frowned and looked at the darkening sky. ' _But I was having so much fun,'_ she inwardly purred. She had played extra rough with the two of them, so they would surely be sore the next day. Icekit and Goldenkit padded inside the den and when they were out of sight, Frostkit let a sinister smile play across her features. ' _The stupid, little, annoying Frostkit you know is dead. Now all that is left is me, a broken soul inside a kit's body.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thank you for reviewing Clearsight1010!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Allegiances

 _Forestclan_

Leader: Finchstar- light brown tabby tom with green eyes (Frostkit's father)

Deputy: Leaffall- long haired orange she-cat with white markings on muzzle and underbelly and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Haretail- skinny brown tom with a stubby tail and pale green eyes

Warriors:

Rosethorn- tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

Eagletalon- smokey grey tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Webpaw

Quickfoot- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Treenose- white tom with brown points and yellow eyes

Pineclaw- golden tom with amber eyes

Stormfang- black tom with grey splashes and sharp green eyes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Larksong- pretty white she-cat with dark brown points and blue eyes

Applefur- tawny brown tabby she-cat with light brown spots and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Sandpaw

Fawnspots- light brown she-cat with white spots and pale blue eyes

Apprentices:

Webpaw- blue-grey tom with wide paws and amber eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with white patches and yellow eyes

Lilypaw- brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Sandpaw- sandy colored tabby tom with white underbelly and tail tip with green eyes

Queens:

Snowshine- white she-cat with black points and green eyes, mate of Finchstar (Mother of Frostkit and foster mother of Icekit)

Rabbitfoot- calico she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Treenose (Mother of Snakekit and Birdkit)

Flowerpetal- pretty dappled she-cat with yellow eyes, mate of Pineclaw (Mother of Goldenkit and Dustkit)

Kits:

Frostkit- white she-cat with grey splashes and bright green eyes

Icekit- white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Snakekit- white tom with brown patches and amber eyes

Birdkit- calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Goldenkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustkit- golden tom with white splashes and yellow eyes

Elders:

Berrybush- white she-cat with brown points and amber eyes

" _Frostpaw!" Icepaw raced up to her and pressed her face in her fur. "Birdpaw called me a filthy rogue and said that I don't belong here!"_

" _Don't worry Icepaw, i'll take care of her for you," Frostpaw soothed. She marched off to find Birdpaw while Icepaw sat there with a smirk. Frostpaw found Birdpaw grooming herself in a patch of sunlight._

" _Oh hey Frostpaw," Birdpaw meowed._

" _I can't believe you could be that rude to Icepaw!" Frostpaw growled. Birdpaw tilted her head to the side, confused._

" _I was never rude to Icepaw," she said. But Frostpaw wouldn't hear it._

" _If you are going to be that mean to my sister, just because she isn't clanborn, then you're no friend of mine!" Frostpaw stormed off and Birdpaw sat there, angry and hurt._

"Get up sweetheart, Icekit is already outside," Snowshine's voice awoke Frostkit. She yawned and stretched while her mother gave her a quick bath. Frostkit almost shivered in disgust. She hadn't forgotten what Snowshine had done to her and she wouldn't forgive her either. But in order for her plans to work, she had to endure it. Frostkit padded outside and layed down in a patch of sunshine. ' _Icepaw had deliberately pushed me apart from the clan. That was why they all believed her and not me.'_ Frostkit narrowed her eyes, ' _Well i'm not falling for her tricks this time. No, this time she will be falling for mine!'_

"Umm, Frostkit?" Frostkit was snapped out of her thoughts by Dustkit, who was standing over her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay? You had this weird look on your face…"

"Of course," Frostkit said as she slipped her mask back on. ' _Idiot, you're going to give yourself away if you don't learn to control your expressions better!'_ she reprimanded herself in her head. "Would you like to play mossball with me?" she asked him. Dustkit ducked his head shyly and nodded. While Dustkit went to get some moss, Frostkit thought back to a memory from her previous life.

 _Frostkit spotted Goldenkit and Snakekit arguing with Dustkit. She raced over to join them._

" _...is obviously the be-Oh Frostkit!" Dustkit's sentence ended in a squeak. Frostkit ignored him and bounded up to Goldenkit._

" _Hey Goldenkit! What're you guys arguing about?" she inquired. Dustkit sat down with a dejected look on his face, but Frostkit didn't notice._

" _We were arguing about whether squirrels or rabbits were better. Goldenkit and I both say rabbit, but Dustkit says squirrel. What do you think?" Snakekit asked._

" _Rabbit of course!" Frostkit said, not taking her eyes off of Goldenkit. Frostkit actually prefered squirrels, but she didn't want to get into an argument with Goldenkit. She was determined to show him that she would be the perfect choice of mate for him and if that meant changing a few little things about herself, then so be it!_

Frostkit cringed when she thought back to that moment. She had been so eager to please him. Dustkit came running back with the mossball in his jaws.

By sunhigh, Frostkit was determined to get into every cat's good graces and had formulated plans to do so. When Dustkit was called away to take a nap, Frostkit trotted up to Webpaw who was carrying some mouse bile from the medicine cat's den. He looked exhausted and irritable and Frostkit could understand why. Taking care of the elders was one of the least desirable tasks you could do when you are an apprentice.

"Hi Webpaw! Are you taking that to Berrybush?" Webpaw glanced down at her and nodded. "If you want, I can take care of her. You can go rest." Webpaw looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure Frostkit?" Webpaw asked.

"Yeah! I'm a kit and don't have much to do. You're an apprentice so you're busy all the time. You should be able to relax for a little while," Frostkit explained and Webpaw passed her the mouse bile. She wrinkled her nose at the disgusting smell, but maintained her cheerful facade.

"Wow, thanks Frostkit. I owe you one." Webpaw padded off and Frostkit walked to the elder's den. She poked her head in to see Berrybush tucking into a plump thrush. She looked up when Frostkit entered.

"Hello Frostkit," she rasped. "Are you here to get rid of my ticks?" ' _No, I was just carrying around some mouse bile because I like the smell of it,'_ Frostkit bit back the sarcastic comment and nodded. She settled down by the elder's side and began to get rid of her ticks. Berrybush started telling Frostkit the story of how a group of rogues settled into Forestclan's territory moons ago. It ended in an epic battle between the leader of Forestclan, Spiderstar, and the leader of the rogues. Berrybush was getting really into the story and told the fight in gruesome detail. Frostkit was sure that's not what really happen, but she didn't comment.

"Spiderstar raked his claws down the huge rogue's side and he howled in agony," Berrybush slashed at the air with her paw and Frostkit had to duck to avoid being hit. She pictured the battle in her head, but instead of Spiderstar, it was Froststar. Brave and beautiful as she faced down the giant rogue. She pictured herself slashing her claws along the rogue's side. "The rogue tried to claw him back, but Spiderstar caught the huge brown paw in his teeth and bit down hard!" by now Berrybush had stood up and was sinking her fangs in her bedding as she acted out the story. Froststar had caught the rogue's paw in her mouth, but the screech of pain sounded familiar. Berrybush continued her story, slashing at the air with her paws and rolling around the den. Froststar continued fighting the rogue in Frostkit's mind, but soon the rogue's fur became white, the eyes became blue, and the huge tom became a she-cat. "And finally Spiderstar bit deep into the rogue's neck and the giant tom was dead beneath his paws!" Berrybush finished and bit deep into the remains of her thrush and shook it around. In Frostkit's mind, Froststar was watching as Icekit slowly died beneath her claws, battered and broken. Berrybush realized what she was doing and put her thrush down. The elder began licking her chest and Frostkit's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Thank you for the story Berrybush," she dipped her head respectfully to the elder.

"Yeah whatever, go away," Berrybush said, not looking up from her grooming. Frostkit padded out of the den and smiled to herself. She had made a lot of progress for her first day. ' _I can't go after warriors yet, it was just annoy them more than anything. I guess i'll just have to work my way up.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I appreciate any constructive criticism you may have. Enjoy!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: Why does Icepaw hate Frostpaw so much? (It's not just because of Goldenpaw)**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Frostpaw! Icepaw! Frostpaw! Icepaw!" the clan cheered as Frostpaw and Icepaw were led into the crowd by their new mentors. Frostpaw had known who her mentor was going to be, but pretended to guess along with Snakekit and Birdkit. She was a lot happier that she got Rosethorn in this life than in the previous one. Rosethorn was one of the most senior warriors in the clan and she was very strict. The old Frostpaw hadn't cared about bettering her skills and only cared about sharing tongues with Icepaw and Goldenpaw. Now she was excited that she got the chance to improve. Goldenpaw and Dustpaw were made apprentices two moons ago, their mentors were Treenose and Larksong. During the same ceremony, Webpaw, Nightpaw, and Lilypaw became Webface, Nightsky, and Lilycloud. One moon later, Sandpaw became Sandstep.

"Hey Frostpaw!" Snakekit and Birdkit bounced over to her. "You'll come visit us in the nursery still, right?" Birdkit asked.

"Of course," Frostpaw purred. ' _I know Snakekit will become the medicine cat, so it'll be good to have him under my paw. Birdkit has long legs and a lithe body, she was a natural hunter if I can recall. She will be well respected among her clanmates.'_ Frostpaw thought to herself. Over the past four moons, she had studied each and every one of her clanmates. She had figured out their strengths, weaknesses, and worth. ' _I know who to "befriend",'_ Frostpaw thought smugly.

"Congratulations!" Goldenpaw meowed to Icepaw and Frostpaw. Frostpaw bounced around excitedly and chattered about being in the same den as him again. She could see Goldenpaw and Icepaw share an annoyed glance, but ignored it.

"You two can go get your nests ready," Fawnspots, Icepaw's mentor, said gently. "We'll be waiting for you by the entrance." Frostpaw and Icepaw nodded and went off to the apprentice's den. Inside she saw Dustpaw carefully weaving feathers into one of the nests.

"Hey Dustpaw!" Frostpaw greeted. Dustpaw jumped and turned around.

"Frostpaw! Um… I was just… you know… I mean… I was… getting your nest ready…" Dustpaw stuttered and trailed off. Frostpaw inwardly rolled her eyes at his over obvious crush on her. But she brushed up against him and purred.

"Thanks Dustpaw," she said with as much sincerity as she could muster. ' _He's a good fighter and pads after me like a kitten after his mother. Best of all, he and Goldenpaw are brothers! I could maybe include him in more of my plans…'_ Frostpaw's thoughts led her into darker territory, but four moons of practice had perfected her outer mask and made it impenetrable. Because of this, she also became extremely adept at reading cat's expressions. It was almost laughable at how much of their inner thoughts were broadcasted on their faces. Frostpaw could feel Dustpaw shaking and she pulled away. Icepaw watched the scene with narrowed eyes. ' _Icepaw is smart enough to realize that I have changed in some way, I have to be careful,'_ Frostpaw pretended not to notice. "Let me help you with your nest Icepaw."

Once Frostpaw and Icepaw were done with their nests, they met Rosethorn and Fawnspots at the entrance to camp.

"Took you two long enough," Rosethorn growled. Fawnspots just shook her head at Rosethorn and gave a reassuring smile to the two apprentices. The four she-cats headed out of camp and into the forest. Frostpaw pretended to gape and wonder at the huge trees while Icepaw just scowled. Rosethorn let Fawnspots take the lead and she explained important landmarks. Soon they came upon a huge thunderpath. Frostpaw could tell Icepaw was scared. ' _She's decent at hiding it but I can tell by the way her whiskers twitch that something happened to her on the Thunderpath. A long, long, time ago… I could use this to my advantage,'_ Frostpaw thought.

"This is one of our borders since it's too dangerous to cross. We don't patrol here as often as our other borders, but we still scent mark it," Fawnspots explained. The two apprentices were then led to the border marked by a stream, then the one at the edge of a twolegplace, and lastly the one where the fields begin. By the time Frostpaw and Icepaw got back to camp, they were both exhausted. Rosethorn's whiskers twitched with amusement while Fawnspots gave them a sympathetic glance.

"You'll get used to it soon," Fawnspots promised and sent them off to eat. ' _I'm so out of shape,'_ Frostpaw thought frowning to herself. ' _I need to work on that.'_ Goldenpaw padded up with a couple of mice in his jaws.

"Share?" he asked.

"No thanks," Frostpaw said. Goldenpaw and Icepaw looked at her in surprise. "I'm so tired right now I could sleep for a moon," she explained to them so they wouldn't get suspicious. Goldenpaw shrugged and turned to Icepaw while Frostpaw padded to the apprentice's den. Once she knew they weren't watching her anymore, she circled around and settled in the shadows near the pair so she could listen in to their conversation. They were talking in hushed whispers and Frostpaw strained to hear them.

"She's changed somehow," Icepaw whispered to Goldenpaw.

"Really?" Goldenpaw tilted his head to the side. "How?"

"She just doesn't seem as interested in you as before and she spends a lot more time with other cats," Icepaw hissed back. "If she doesn't like you anymore, she may be harder to fool and we will have to change our plans."

"What do we do?" Goldenpaw asked.

"You'll have to pretend you're interested in her, spend time with her, and make her like you even more," Icepaw said getting up. Frostpaw hurried back to the apprentice's den and curled up in her nest. When Icepaw and Goldenpaw entered, it seemed like she had been there the entire time. The two settled down into their own nests and fell asleep. Frostpaw however was going over what she had learned. Immediately, she had an idea. It would be risky and had a chance it wouldn't succeed, but she knew it would ruin Icepaw and bring her down.

* * *

"Today we will be learning how to hunt," Rosethorn said to Frostpaw and Icepaw. "Show me your hunting crouches." Icepaw's crouch was awkward and lopsided. Frostpaw smirked and went into a perfect hunting crouch. Fawnspots and Rosethorn both looked at Frostpaw in surprise and amazement.

"Yours is perfect Frostpaw," Fawnspots complimented. ' _Good thing I haven't forgotten how to do everything,'_ Frostpaw thought. She could see Icepaw shoot her a murderous glare before putting on a fake smile.

"Wow Frostpaw, how did you learn to do that," she asked innocently.

"The older apprentices showed me how," Frostpaw shrugged.

"Let's see how well you can stalk real prey now," Rosethorn said and led her away from the training hollow. Fawnspots and Icepaw stayed behind and continued to practice the basics. Soon they spotted a mouse searching for food. Frostpaw got into the hunter's crouch and Rosethorn bent down beside her. "What do you have to check before catching any prey?" Rosethorn asked in a low voice.

"WInd direction," Frostpaw answered.

"What do you have to do to stalk a mouse?"

"Light pawsteps, they can feel vibrations in the ground."

"Good, now go," Rosethorn hissed and Frostpaw crept towards the mouse. She was out of practice, but she had done this many times over in her previous life. She made sure her pawsteps were light and not to brush against any leaves of twigs. Once she close enough, she wriggled her haunches and pounced. The mouse didn't stand a chance and Frostpaw delivered the killed bite to the back of the neck. She trotted back to Rosethorn who had a glimmer in her eyes.

"Impressive, just what I expected from Finchstar's daughter. You have the hunting skills of seasoned apprentice," she commented. Frostpaw glowed under the praise. It was hard to get compliments out of Rosethorn after all. When they returned to camp she got swarmed with praise. Even senior warriors congratulated her on her catch. Frostpaw just dipped her head respectfully to all of them. She saw Icepaw slink in a little later. Obviously embarrassed at being outshone by her happy-go-lucky, idiot sister. ' _Oh I have much worse things in store for you Icepaw. You better watch your back.'_

* * *

About a moon into her apprenticeship, Frostpaw decided that her training was going way too slowly. She had to improve her fighting skills, not just hunting. So she started sneaking out of camp at night to practice. She built up her endurance until she could sprint around the whole of Forestclan's territory. She practiced making her pawsteps so light that she could be right on top of a cat and they wouldn't even notice. She went over all of the fighting moves that she remembered from her previous life and perfected them. She masked her scent so that she wouldn't leave a scent trail and her senses sharpened so that she could detect the slightest change. She got little sleep, but it was worth it. She needed to be ready when Icepaw finally struck.

"You are excelling in your training Frostpaw," Rosethorn said one day as they returned to camp. Frostpaw had caught a squirrel, three mice, two birds, and a rabbit. When they reached the camp, Goldenpaw immediately bounded over and congratulated her on her catches. Frostpaw fought back the urge to growl and instead just dipped her head. "Put your catches on the pile, then we're going out again," Rosethorn meowed gruffly. Frostpaw turned and dumped her catches on the pile and picked the squirrel for herself.

"Hey Frostpaw, do you mind if I share with you?" Goldenpaw asked. Frostpaw shook her head and he sat down. They ate together in silence until Goldenpaw blurted out, "You're acting different now." Frostpaw tilted her head in mock confusion.

"I am?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, you seem more mature now and… I don't know less… excited I guess," Goldenpaw said and ducked his head. Frostpaw smirked to herself inside her head.

"Well, becoming an apprentice just changes cats I guess," Frostpaw meowed and started cleaning her whiskers. Goldenpaw just nodded and just pressed uncomfortably close to her side. Frostpaw leaned away and Goldenpaw, noticing this, quickly got up.

"Sorry, I-I have to go," he said before racing off. Frostpaw watched him go, ' _This may be even easier than I thought.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**DappledleafTheBootiful- Thank you for your wonderful review! It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Your guess was a good one, but Icepaw did not and will not like Dustpaw.**

 **Clearsight1010- Your wish has been granted ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).**

 **Azureflower- Here you go.**

 **Mad Hat Dragon: Thank you! I'm working on it.**

 **Thank you guys for reading this. I hope you're all having a wonderful day. Enjoy!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: If you were Frostpaw, would you forgive Snowshine for turning her back on you?**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Again," Rosethorn commanded. Frostpaw panted and shook the dust from her fur. Rosethorn charged at her, but Frostpaw dodged at the last moment and raked her sheathed paws down her side. Rosethorn turned and lunged at her and Frostpaw rose up onto her back legs. She batted Rosethorn out of the air and she crashed awkwardly to the ground. Frostpaw immediately pounced and Rosethorn gave a sigh of surrender.

"Great job Frostpaw, you read my attacks and countered them perfectly. I don't know how you learned everything so quickly, but you have the skills of a warrior," Rosethorn said. Frostpaw beamed up at her mentor. "You deserve to have the rest of the day off," Rosethorn smiled down at her. Frostpaw was relieved to have a little rest. Her night training was catching up to her and she was often tired and sore. It also gave her a chance to observe Icepaw and Goldenpaw. ' _Maybe that can wait,'_ Frostpaw thought when she let out an enormous yawn and she started off towards camp. When she trudged into camp, she settled into her nest for a quick nap.

 _Frostpaw raced through the forest toward the screeches. She skidded to a halt and saw a huge fox snapping and swiping at the cats that attacked it. She saw Nightsky clinging onto its back while Stormfang and Applefur were darting around it. Finchstar was attempting to claw at its muzzle. The fox was swinging its huge, ugly head around, trying to focus on one target. It wildly lunged at Stormfang and Applefur. Stormfang jumped out of the way, but Applefur couldn't dodge quick enough and the fox managed to grip her in its teeth. Finchstar let out a yowl of rage and leaped at the fox's head. The fox, startled, dropped Applefur and tried to shake Finchstar off. Nightsky was thrown backward and hit a tree. Frostpaw felt rooted to the ground as she watched the monster fling her father off and tear into him with razor sharp teeth. Stormfang yowled and threw himself at the fox's face. His claws sank into one of its eyes, blinding it and the fox raced away with Applefur and Nightsky at its heels. Frostpaw was shaken out of her trance when her father coughed and she rushed over to his side._

" _Father," Frostpaw meowed weakly._

" _Frostpaw… I'm afraid that… i'm joining Starclan soon…" Finchstar rasped and started coughing up blood. Frostpaw peaked at her father's wounds and gasped. Most of the fur on his belly was gone and blood was pouring out at an alarming rate._

" _No! Father, we-we're going to get Haretail… you're going to be alright," Frostpaw choked out. 'He isn't going to die. He isn't going to die," she thought in a steady mantra._

" _N-no Frostpaw, I… am not go-going to make it," Finchstar rasped. "J-j-just know th-that I love you very m-much… Tell Snowsh-shine that I… I…" the rest of his sentence ended in a gurgle of blood. Frostpaw wailed and shook her father with her paw._

" _No! Father! You can't leave me!" she screeched. "Y-you can't leave… me," her voice trailed off and she pressed her face into his fur._

Frostpaw woke up with a start. ' _How could I forget about that,'_ she growled to herself. ' _I can't let him die, I have to protect him.'_ She stood up and shook her fur out. She headed out into the forest, but stopped when she heard voices. She crept towards the sound and blended into the shadows.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Goldenpaw asked. His eyes were wide and his voice trembled.

"Of course it is," Icepaw snapped.

"I… I d-don't want to be apart of this," Goldenpaw stepped backwards and flattened his ears. Icepaw's face contorted with rage.

"What?" she asked him. Goldenpaw sunk low to the ground.

"I ju-just d-don't want t-to be in-involved w-with th-this…" he stammered. Frostpaw snorted quietly to herself, ' _Coward.'_ Icepaw narrowed her eyes and lowered her head to glare at Goldenpaw.

"I thought you were on my side," she snarled. "I thought that you loved me."

"I-I do, but-," Goldenpaw was cut of by Icepaw who whipped around and stormed away. Goldenpaw's shoulders sagged and he sat dejectedly on the ground. Frostpaw melted back into the shadows and contemplated what she had just seen. ' _So Icepaw's up to something and Goldenpaw is having doubts. This is going to be fun.'_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" Cats poured out of their dens and gathered beneath the fallen tree. Frostpaw saw Birdkit and Snakekit sitting with their pelts groomed to perfection and their eyes bright with excitement.

"Today we are making two new apprentices." The clan cheered and Birdkit puffed out her chest. "Birdkit, from this moment on you will now be known as Birdpaw. Snowshine, you are ready for an apprentice. I hope you will pass on your wisdom and patience to her." ' _Wisdom and patience? She didn't possess either of those qualities when she turned her back on me,'_ Frostpaw narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail as Birdpaw and Snowshine touched noses.

"Snakekit, I understand that you would like to take on the path of a medicine cat?" Snakekit nodded and Haretail stood up.

"I am getting old and it's time for me to take on an apprentice. I will teach Snakekit all I know and help him walk the paths with Starclan," Haretail said.

"Snakekit, from this moment on you will now be known as Snakepaw. I hope Haretail teaches you the ways of Starclan so you can serve your clan for moons to come." Snakepaw and Haretail touched noses and the clan erupted into cheers. Finchstar silenced them with his tail and said, "Larksong has something she wishes to say." Larsong stood up and twined her tail with Stormfang's.

"I'm moving into the nursery!" she announced and Frostpaw twitched her ears. ' _Berrykit and Redkit are going to be born,'_ she thought. When the meeting was finished the two new apprentices bounded over to Frostpaw.

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw! We did it! We're apprentices!" Birdpaw cheered. Snakepaw was grinning and waving his tail.

"Congratulations you two," Frostpaw meowed. She looked around and noticed that Icepaw was nowhere to be found. "Hey guys, I have to go hunting. You two go greet your new mentors," the two apprentices scampered off and Frostpaw padded out of the camp. She clawed her way up the nearest tree, another skill she learned late at night, and started leaping from tree to tree. Soon she saw Icepaw with a rabbit in her jaws. ' _Just as I thought,'_ Frostpaw grinned to herself. Icepaw put her rabbit down to scent if anyone was nearby, then she picked it up again and headed to the stream border. ' _My scent masking skill really comes in handy,'_ she thought. Then she followed Icepaw past the border.

Icepaw continued walking until she came to a den. Frostpaw could easily tell it was a fox den by the stench. Icepaw cut open the rabbit's neck and started walking back to Forestclan territory, dragging the rabbit behind her. Frostpaw's eyes gleamed, ' _So you caused the death of Finchstar in my previous life. I remember you and Goldenpaw telling him you found something in the forest near the stream border.'_ Frostpaw smirked, ' _Goldenpaw doesn't seem onboard with it this time, I wonder why?'_ Frostpaw leaped back the way she came and found Icepaw crossing the stepping stones, still dragging the rabbit. Then she dropped the rabbit in a clearing. Frostpaw grinned to herself and raced back to the fox's den.

She poked her head inside to see the huge brute sleeping. She reached in and sank her claws into its side. The fox yelped and glared at Frostpaw with its beady yellow eyes before standing up. Frostpaw turned tail and ran with the fox right on her heels. She could easily outrun it if she wanted to, but she had to make sure that the fox didn't give up. She run through the forest with a manic grin and soon started laughing. This spurred the fox on and Frostpaw picked up her pace. They reached the stepping stones and crossed over into Forestclan territory. Soon after that, she caught the scent of Icepaw as she was heading back to camp to fetch Finchstar. Frostpaw's pawsteps were silent as she sprinted towards her enemy. When Icepaw was in sight, she leaped up the nearest tree to watch the spectacle.

Icepaw turned around to see the fox right as it pounced on her. She opened her jaws and her eyes bugged out in horror. Frostpaw on the other paw had a fiery light in her eyes as she watched the fox leap onto its prey. Icepaw tried to dodge, but the fox managed to claw one her ears. She screeched with pain and the fox swiped at her face. The fox's claws sank into one of Icepaw's eyes and gouged it out. Icepaw shrieked with horror and pain. ' _You try to kill the leader of your clan, yet you are surprised when it comes and bites you back?'_ Frostpaw smiled. ' _You are nothing but a coward. A pathetic, mouse-hearted coward.'_ The fox grabbed Icepaw in its jaws and shook her around. Frostpaw lazily made her way down the tree and onto the ground. ' _I don't want the fox to kill her, no. That privilege goes to me.'_

Frostpaw licked her jaws and let out a battle cry. She sprang at the fox just as a patrol consisting of Nightsky, Applefur, Stormfang, and Goldenpaw burst through the trees. Frostpaw had latched herself on the fox's head. It reared and bucked wildly to get her off, but she clung onto it. Stormfang and Nightsky were slashing at its legs while Applefur was crouched beside Icepaw. Goldenpaw was watching in amazement as Frostpaw dug her claws into the fox's eyes. It howled in agony, but Frostpaw continued to claw and bite its face. Frostpaw let go and sprang off the fox just as it crashed back through the trees. Stormfang and Nightsky chasing after it.

"Icepaw's badly wounded!" Applefur called out. Goldenpaw was still staring at Frostpaw, but Applefur's call shook him out of his trance. ' _He must have gotten the patrol when Icepaw didn't show up at camp,'_ Frostpaw thought.

"I'll help carry her back," Frostpaw said, making her her mew as quiet and broken as possible. Applefur licked her ears in sympathy.

"Okay," she said. Then she turned to Goldenpaw, "Go make sure Haretail is ready at camp." Goldenpaw nodded and raced off to camp. Applefur gently picked up Icepaw's scruff while Frostpaw nosed her way under her body carried her on her back. Frostpaw inwardly chuckled and smiled when Applefur wasn't looking. Every cat in the clan was crowded near the entrance when they got back.

"Carry her into my den," Haretail commanded and the crowd let Applefur and Frostpaw pass. The smell of herbs hit Frostpaw's nose as she entered and laid Icepaw done in a nest. "Now go away, I need space,"' Haretail snapped at the two. Snakepaw was sorting herbs into piles while Haretail was muttering under his breath. Frostpaw walked outside and saw cats crowded around Goldenpaw as he retold what happened.

"We got there when the fox had Icepaw in its jaws. We thought Icepaw was dead, but Frostpaw flew in out of nowhere and the fox dropped Icepaw. Frostpaw was clawing and biting its face and the fox couldn't even touch her! She sank her claws into its eyes and it run off," Goldenpaw said, his eyes brimming with excitement. Frostpaw snorted, ' _I thought the "love of your life" was laying helpless in the medicine cat's den.'_ Dustpaw was part of the crowd listening and when he saw her his eyes brightened.

"Frostpaw-," he was cut off when Goldenpaw run up to her.

"Frostpaw, that was amazing!" he said his eyes glowing. Frostpaw just stared at him as he continued. "I don't think i've ever seen a cat fight like that! And the way your pelt glowed in the sun was stunning," he finished and flattened his ears. Dustpaw stalked away with a scowl on his face.

"Um… thanks?" Frostpaw meowed.

"I was wondering if you would like to go hunting with me," Goldenpaw looked at her hopefully. ' _Did you forget that one of your clanmates was just injured?'_

"Sure," she shrugged and Goldenpaw let a goofy smile play across his features. Frostpaw nearly curled her lip up in disgust, but she kept it behind her mask. The two walked out into the forest and Frostpaw noticed the clouds covering the sky. ' _It's going to rain soon,'_ she thought frowning as the wind started to pick up. Goldenpaw suddenly stopped and Frostpaw turned around.

"Frostpaw, I want to tell you something," Frostpaw knew what he was going to say, but sat down to listen anyway. "I love you, I have my whole life and… I want you to be my mate when we're warriors," he finished and looked at his paws.

" _Goldenpaw!" Frostpaw squealed, running up to him. She didn't see him groan in annoyance or Icepaw giving him a sympathetic tail flick. "I want to talk to you," she said, shyly looking at her paws. He followed her to a different part of camp and she sat down facing him._

" _Well," he prompted._

" _We've been friends since we were kits and I think you understand me better than anyone, maybe except Icepaw. I love you and I want to know if you love me too," Frostpaw said hopefully._

" _Of course I do Frostpaw," he said a little hesitantly. Frostpaw purred and pressed her face in his fur. Goldenpaw looked up and winked at Icepaw who smirked back._

Frostpaw looked at the ground and smiled. She started giggling and Goldenpaw looked at her in confusion. Then she lifted her head up to meet his eyes and she started laughing uncontrollably.

"That's funny," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What is?" Goldenpaw asked hesitantly. Frostpaw stood up and started circling around him.

"You saying that you've loved me all my life. I know that you and Icepaw were always talking behind my back. I know that you two were plotting to kill me," she said and she saw Goldenpaw's eyes grow wide.

"B-but I-," Frostpaw flicked her tail over his mouth to shut him up.

"But what? I thought I was the annoying one, the clingy one. I thought that you only hung around me because your parents want us to be mates," Frostpaw growled. She stopped circling around him and stared right into his eyes. She saw him shrink back in fear. ' _That's right,'_ she growled in her head. ' _You should fear me.'_

"Frostpaw…" Goldenpaw mewed meekly. "I had no idea… I mean… I-I didn't think…"

"Awww, can't think of an excuse?" Frostpaw drawled in a sweet voice. "You and Icepaw thought you could kill Finchstar and wrap the clan around your paws," she said, her voice growing hysterical. "You thought that I would follow you like a blind kitten after its mother? You thought that you would be able to frame me so you could kill me and be considered a hero for it!" Frostpaw was practically screeching. Her eyes were wild with a manic light and Goldenpaw was frozen in fear. Then she pounced and slashed at him with wild abandon. Goldenpaw was howling with shock and pain, but the wind howled louder. She knew that no one would be able to hear him.

"This is for Finchstar!" she growled as she slashed his muzzle. "This is for Redkit!" she tore into his belly. "This is for Berrykit!" she ripped out his whiskers and the cries of pain were music to her ears. "And this…" she panted, "is for me." She sank her claws deep into Goldenpaw's throat and he gave one last breath before laying still. Frostpaw stood up and glared at the corpse in front of her. It was almost unrecognizable. A lump of flesh and bone, covered in patches of red stained fur. Frostpaw felt the first raindrops fall onto and she tilted her head up to the sky. She felt the rain slowly wash off her blood soaked fur and she smiled. ' _That was fun, I can't wait to play some more.'_


	6. Chapter 5

**The Unnamed Guest- Thank you for reading my note. I think i'll just continue with this story instead of adopting the other one since Moonbirds probably won't reply. I will put a disclaimer in each chapter though. Thank you!**

 **Mad Hat Dragon- Yes, Frostpaw is insane. The shock of the betrayal was to much for her.**

 **Q.O.T.D.: What is a good warrior name for Frostpaw?**

 **Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Frostpaw watched as Goldenpaw's body rolled into the fox den. The rain was still pouring, soaking through her fur. But she didn't mind it, her body was still tingling with excitement from the murder. Frostpaw gripped a stick in her jaws and snuck into the den herself. The fox was gone, but there was a fresh pile of dung on the floor. She coated the stick with it and retraced her steps. She dragged the stick behind her and made sure that it left a fresh scent. The scents were fading from the rain, but she had to make sure that everything fit with her story. She had masked her scent before dragging Goldenpaw to the fox's den, so she didn't need to cover it. Next Frostpaw laid down her own scent trail leading to a hollow tree trunk. She curled up inside and licked the water from her fur until she fell asleep.

 _Frostpaw opened her eyes. She was sitting in a creek, the water gently tugging at her fur. One of her paws was in clear water, untainted by mud or twolegs. Her other paw was in dark, murky water that she wouldn't dare drink out of. Slowly two forests appeared. On one side was the starry, beautiful forest she had seen only once before. It radiated a feeling of peace and the sky was littered with stars. On the other side was a dark and dank forest. This forest was ominous and the sky was pitch black. Two cats stepped out from each of the forests, their eyes were closed. Frostpaw gasped, 'They are both me.'_

 _The cat from the starry forest was beautiful with a glossy coat and was in perfect condition. The other had tangled, matted fur and her pelt was crisscrossed with scars. Both cats opened their eyes, one had brilliant green ones while the other's was pure red. Then they opened their mouths and spoke._

" _The decision lies with you, what path do you choose to take?" Frostpaw looked at her reflection in the stream. Her face was split down the middle. One half was peaceful with green eyes that seemed to hold great wisdom. The other was malevolent with glowing red eyes and a sinister smile. The water started to swirl and her reflection became distorted. It kept swirling until it formed a whirlpool and started to suck Frostpaw in. She gave a strangled cry, but the water had already pulled her into it. She tried to swim back up, but the water was too strong. Soon everything went dark._

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw! Wake up!" Frostpaw's eyes snapped open to find herself staring into Dustpaw's yellow eyes. "You were crying in your sleep," he said to her with a concerned look. Frostpaw shook her head to clear it.

"I'm fine," she said curtly. A look of hurt flashed across Dustpaw's face, but Frostpaw couldn't bring herself to care. She crawled out of the hole and stretched. At that moment, a patrol consisting of Leaffall, Snowshine, and Birdpaw loped up to the tree that Frostpaw had nested in.

"Dustpaw, did you pick up any-" Leaffall trailed off when she saw Frostpaw. Snowshine immediately pounced on her daughter and covered her with frantic licks. Frostpaw nearly hissed in annoyance.

"Frostpaw, what happened?" Birdpaw asked as Frostpaw tried to wriggle out of her mother's grasp. "Where is Goldenpaw?" Frostpaw looked at her in confusion.

"Goldenpaw? He didn't go back to camp?" she asked and Birdpaw shook her head. Snowshine had finally calmed down and started to berate her.

"Why did you stay out all night?! Did you have any idea how worried all of us were about you?! Especially with that storm! We had thought that you two had died just like…" she trailed off and all the cats hung their heads in sorrow.

"Just like who?" Frostpaw prompted. She was curious for she remembered that someone had died in this storm, she just didn't remember who.

"Berrybush. She was out for a walk when the storm started. She couldn't make it to camp in time and… she got hit by a falling branch," Dustpaw answered. ' _Died from a falling branch? What a pathetic way to go,'_ she thought. Her complete lack of empathy surprised her. ' _Berrybush hadn't done anything to me. Why am I so hostile towards her?'_ Even though she couldn't bring herself to feel anything for the slightly senile elder, she bowed her head in mourning.

"Frostpaw, can you come with us? Where was it that you last saw Goldenpaw?" Frostpaw took them to a place a little ways away from the clearing where she had murdered Goldenpaw.

"We decided to split up here," she said. "I think he went that way," she pointed her tail in the direction of the clearing. Leaffall turned to Frostpaw and dipped her head.

"Thank you Frostpaw, you may head back to camp. You've had a long night. One of the apprentices will escort you," she turned to the two apprentice and Frostpaw held her breath. ' _Please don't pick Dustpaw,'_ she begged to Leaffall in her head. She found his pinning and affection annoying. She had learned her lesson about love in her first life and didn't have time for a mate anyway. "Birdpaw," Leaffall decided. Frostpaw let out a sigh of relief. The two apprentices padded away to camp. Frostpaw could feel the effects of sleeping in the damp tree starting to kick in. Her back ached and her pads felt tender. When the two got to camp they saw cats clustered around the body of Berrybush, pushing their noses into her fur. Cats who weren't sitting vigil were cleaning up the camp. The clearing was strewn with pieces of debris and you could hardly walk five steps before having to step over a fallen branch. Frostpaw made her way to the medicine cat's den while Birdpaw started to help with the clean up. When Frostpaw entered the medicine cat's den, she saw Snakepaw who snapped his head up at her arrival.

"Frostpaw, you're here!" he said excitedly. Frostpaw was in no mood to deal with him, so she just flicked her ear and curled up in a nest. The den was dark, but when her eyes got accustomed to the light she saw Icepaw. Her face was plastered with leaf pulp and cobwebs. Her fur was disheveled and scars could plainly be seen. Frostpaw smiled at her masterpiece. Even she could barely look at Icepaw without flinching. ' _Serves you right for what you did to me.'_

* * *

"Frostpaw, your task is to catch two mice, one squirrel, and one thrush. You have until Sunhigh, go," Rosethorn commanded. Frostpaw loped into the forest, scenting the air for prey. The cold leafbare air filled her lungs and she fluffed up her fur.

It had been four moons since she murdered Goldenpaw. The clan had picked up Frostpaw's fake fox trail and assumed the fox had killed him. Flowerpetal laid in the medicine cat's den for days after his death. She would cry out sometimes that she didn't even get to bury the body. ' _That piece of fox dung didn't deserve a burial,'_ Frostpaw snarled in her mind. Then she smirked, ' _Well, he really is a piece of fox dung now.'_

Larksong had given birth two moons ago to Redkit and Berrykit. She had named Berrykit after Berrybush and Frostpaw recalled that she was Larksong and Treenose's mother.

Icepaw's injuries had healed, but she had lost the use of one of her eyes. Her face was also covered in scars and her ears were in shreds. No cat really looked at her when they spoke to her and most tried to stay out of her way. Fawnspots tried to help her how to hunt and fight with only one eye, but there wasn't much progress. Icepaw grew more and more distant from the clan. Her warrior ceremony was expected to be delayed by at least two moons. Frostpaw on the other paw had excelled so much in her training, thanks to her night training, that her warrior ceremony was pushed a moon ahead. This was her final test and she knew she could pass.

Frostpaw found a burrow of mice hidden under the roots of a tree. She killed them quickly and buried them under the snow. She had gotten four mice, two more than she was supposed to. Now all that was left was a squirrel and a thrush. She found a skinny squirrel digging in the snow. Frostpaw couldn't let it get up the tree since she knew Rosethorn was watching her. She wanted her tree climbing and leaping abilities to stay secret. She crept up on the squirrel, her pelt blending into the snow. She gathered her haunches and leaped, killing the squirrel with a swift bite. Now Frostpaw just needed a thrush. It was easier to find one than she had anticipated and when she was finished, Rosethorn walked out of the bush she had been hiding under.

"Congratulations Frostpaw. You completed your assessment and long before sunhigh. You are definitely ready to become a warrior," Rosethorn said with a proud gleam in her eyes. Frostpaw nodded and had to stop her paws from quivering with excitement. ' _I had missed out on my chance to become a warrior last time. This time, it will be you, Icepaw,'_ she thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**SOOOO sorry for not updating this story. My first day of highschool is tomorrow and I had an idea for a new story that I started. It's called Obsession, but I have no intention of giving this story up. Also chapters will be a little bit shorter so they can get out faster.**

 **DappledleafTheBootiful- Thanks for your reviews! I sympathize with Mapleshade and Icepaw as well. But Frostpaw sure doesn't!**

 **Frost- Thanks! Frostfire is a good name, but it isn't the one I chose.**

 **Q.O.T.D.: What is Forestclan's origin story? (Nothing to do with the plot, but I want to hear what you all think.)**

 **Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Frostpaw, from this moment on you will now be known as Frostfang. Starclan honors your skill and bravery and we welcome you as a warrior of Forestclan," Finchstar finished and touched his muzzle to the top of her head. Frostfang licked his shoulder in respect and the clan cheered.

"Frostfang! Frostfang! Frostfang!" she heard Snowshine, Birdpaw, Snakepaw, and Duststorm call the loudest. Icepaw sulked in the back and refused to call her name. ' _Really Icepaw? I'm hurt,'_ Frostfang snickered to herself. She leaped down from the fallen log and was swarmed with praise.

"There hasn't been an apprentice who was made a warrior early for seasons!" Haretail exclaimed. Snowshine bounded up to her and nuzzled her face.

"I always knew you were a skilled warrior," she purred. Frostfang curled her lip in disgust and ducked away. ' _Yeah right,'_ she thought cynically.

"You should prepare for your vigil now," Rosethorn said, padding up to her. Then she added in a quieter voice, "I'm proud of you Frostfang." Frostfang smiled and licked her mentor's shoulder.

"Thank you for being such a great mentor," she whispered. Everyone started to split up and get back to their daily routine. Frostfang scanned the camp for Icepaw and saw her heading out of the camp. ' _What are you up to now?'_ she narrowed her eyes and followed her out. Icepaw continued walking through the forest until she reached the border with twolegplace. She sat down at the border with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. Frostfang leisurely settled down on a tree branch above Icepaw. Soon a smokey grey tom padded into view and Icepaw rose to her paws wearily. When the tom drew closer, Frostfang could see that one of the tom's eyes was a milky white.

"Icepaw," the tom greeted her.

"Milky," she said and dipped her head in respect. ' _What kind of a name is Milky. Rogues sure have weird names,'_ Frostfang shook her head and continued her observations.

"I have all the cats you need and more," the tom said.

"Good, we will attack tonight. My _dear_ sister will be sitting vigil. She's the one I want for myself, I trust that you can take care of the rest?" the tom nodded and Icepaw purred. "Good, after this the forest will be yours." Frostfang heard enough, a smile crept across her features and she sprang down from the tree. The two one-eyes cat whirled around to face her, but Frostfang didn't give them time to prepare. She leaped onto Milky who screeched in surprise. Her weight sent him crashing to the ground and she placed a claw at his throat. Icepaw, who was frozen in shock, crouched low and prepared to spring.

"I can't believe you Icepaw," Frostfang said in mock hurt. "My own sister, betraying her clan and wanting to kill me!" she raised a paw to her chest as she said this. Icepaw growled and tensed, but Frostfang applied more pressure to Milky's neck. She leaped off of Milky who was gasping for air and smiled sweetly, "Lead the way back to camp, Icepaw. I'm sure they would love to hear about all of this."

"I'm not going to listen to you!" Icepaw spat, her claws digging into the ground. Frostfang tsked at her and shook her head.

"Remember Icepaw, you have to obey a warrior's commands," she said. Icepaw's eyes darted around for a way to escape and Frostfang's claws unsheathed. "Don't even try," she growled. Icepaw's shoulders slumped in defeat and she started to walk back into the trees. Frostfang roughly grabbed Milky's scruff and hauled him to his feet. "You too." Milky just started stumbling after Icepaw and Frostfang brought up the rear.

When they got back to camp, Frostfang led her prisoners to the front of the fallen log. Cats were muttering and casting suspicious glances toward Milky. Finchstar, hearing the commotion, padded out of his den.

"Who is this?" he asked. Frostfang turned to Icepaw and smiled.

"Why don't you ask her," she said. The murmuring grew louder and a few cats shouted out at Icepaw for her to answer.

"Well Icepaw," Finchstar said, his tone firm. Icepaw just glared at the cats surrounding her. She knew her situation was hopeless. Frostfang was a friend to everybody while Icepaw was cold and distant.

Frostfang sighed, "Well, if you won't tell the story then I will. I noticed Icepaw had been missing around camp recently. So I followed her after my ceremony to the border with twolegplace. This rogue appeared and they were talking about attacking us!" Yowls of outrage followed after her story. Milky coward on the ground in fear while Icepaw whipped her head from side to side. Finchstar's eyes blazed and his voice rose above the shouts.

"Icepaw, you have betrayed the clan and therefore deserve to be punished. I hereby sentence you to exile! If we catch you or your filthy rogue friend on our territory, we will kill you." No one protested, instead they jeered and laughed at the two cats as a patrol formed to escort them to the border. Frostfang approached Icepaw, who's eyes narrowed.

"Frostfang… mark my words, I will get my revenge!" she hissed. Frostfang simply smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Not if I get mine first."

* * *

Icepaw had truly made everything too easy. Frostfang had been planning to lure her into a trap, just as she did in her previous life. But she didn't get the chance. This made her somewhat disappointed. Even more disappointing was the clan's immediate acceptance of Frostfang's words. ' _They are all just fools, blinded by their bias. I didn't even need to provide any proof!'_ Frostfang smirked. She looked up at the sky and grinned. ' _Oh no Icepaw, you aren't escaping me that easily.'_ With that, she padded silently out of camp towards the twolegplace border. Leaving behind the chirping of the crickets and the pale moonlight in the clearing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Mad Hat Dragon: Thank you for reading both my stories!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: What do you think of Rose?**

 **Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds.**

Frostfang padded through the serene forest. The only sounds being the crickets and hoots of owls. She had a sinister smile on her face as she tracked Icepaw's scent to the twolegplace border. Frostfang didn't hesitate as she took the first step past the border into twolegplace. She knew that she could never go back to Forestclan now, but there wasn't much she was leaving behind. Her "friends" were very annoying and hardly useful. The bitter sting of her clanmate's betrayal still lingered in her heart. The only ones she would truly miss were Finchstar and Rosethorn. But even they weren't enough for Frostfang to quench her thirst for revenge. The sole purpose in her second life was to get revenge and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. The forest ended and rows of twoleg nests sprawled in front of her. Many unfamiliar scents hit her nose and her fur bristled. If she was going to survive here she needed to know everything. She masked her scent and cautiously started to explore. The Thunderpaths were acrid and a lot harder than the soft forest floor.

She jumped over a row of weird, leafless, wooden trees and landed in a small patch of were a few flowers in the soil and it ended at a twoleg nest. Frostfang heard a flapping sound and whirled around, her claws unsheathed. A small, orange kittypet that looked no more than two moons old, stepped out from a flap in the twoleg nest. It stared at her, then smiled.

"Hi! You're really pretty. What are you doing? What's your name?" the kitten squeaked. Frostfang relaxed as she realized that the kit wasn't a threat.

"My name is Frostfang," she meowed. ' _This kittypet could help me,'_ she thought, then smiled sweetly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Cassie!" she said and puffed out her chest. ' _Kittypets have even weirder names than rogues!'_ Frostfang purred and settled down on the grass.

"Well Cassie, I'm new around here. Would you mind telling me what everything is?" The kit nodded her head, eager to please the nice stranger. "So what are we in now?"

"This is my housefolk's garden," Cassie said. ' _Housefolk must mean twolegs.'_ "The thing you had to jump over is called a fence and the thing behind me is a house!" Frostfang listened, soaking up all the information.

"Are there any dangerous cats around here?" she asked innocently Cassie's fur bristled and she looked around before answering.

"There are two really dangerous groups of cats who are always fighting. One is led by this big, black tom named Scar. His group is called the Claws. The other is led by a vicious and fierce young tom named Dragon. His group is called the Yew," she whispered as if she was telling a secret.

"Is there a cat named Milky in either of these groups?" Cassie nodded her head.

"Yes, Milky sends messages from Dragon to other members of the Yew group," she explains.

"You seem to know quite a bit about this for a kittypet," Frostfang comments.

"W-well… I… um… just f-find it interesting i-is all," Cassie fumbles with her words as if she were embarrassed. Frostfang smirks, this young kit is so easy to read.

"You want to fight, don't you," she says. Cassie yelps and sheepishly nods.

"I've always wanted to belong to a group and fight for them," she says wistfully. Frostfang licks the top of her head

"How about you come with me," she offers. Cassie perks up, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes! I can show you how to hunt and fight and we can create our own group," Frostfang says. Cassie's fur fluffed up in excitement and her paws started to quiver.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh thank you Frostfang!" she squeals. Frostfang chuckles at the kit's enthusiasm and picks her up by her scruff. With a mighty leap, the pair sailed over the fence and onto ground on the other side.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to change your name," Frostfang says. She refuses to say such a weird name everytime she wants to call out to her. Cassie just nods eagerly. "How about Rose?"

"Yeah! I love that name!" she says cheerfully. Frostfang started walking again with the newly named Rose trotting after her.

"What are the groups fighting about?" she inquires.

"Everything! Territory, prey, she-cats, they just look for anything they can fight over," Rose said in slight exasperation. Soon, the pair reached an abandoned twoleg nest. Frostfang decided that it was a good place to rest and settled down with her little friend. Rose curls up next to Frostfang and soon falls fast asleep. ' _She must be really stupid to go off with a cat she just met. That or she was really desperate to get away from her life.'_

* * *

Frostfang and Rose were walking through what Rose called "an alleyway". She was surprised at how little it took to impress her, such as when she caught a mouse. Everything seemed like a new and fun experience for her.

Frostfang could hear the tom before he was within five fox lengths. His heavy, lumbering pawsteps and panting breath were pretty hard to miss.

"What's a pretty little she-cat like you doing out here?" Frostfang ignored the question and kept walking. She pushed Rose along with her tail to keep her from looking back. The tom obviously was irritated at being ignored and ran ahead of the pair, blocking their way. Rose squeaked in fear and crouched beside Frostfang, who looked as passive and bored as ever. The tom had matted, grey, tabby fur with dark yellow eyes. His teeth were crooked and he reeked of moon old crowfood. "Hey now, I don't like being ignored. I was going to be nice, after all I wouldn't want to traumatize your little kitten there," he approached the she-cats with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I have no interest in a tom like you, now let us through," Frostfang meowed. The tom chuckled and flicked his tail under her chin.

"Why would I let such a beautiful she-cat go? Your little one looks like she'll grow up to be quite a looker too," he purred. Frostfang pushed Rose behind her with her tail and unsheathed her claws.

 _The tom didn't stand a chance._

Frostfang calmly cleaned the blood off her paws. In front of her lay a heap of flesh and bone, it's fur scattered in clumps on either side of the body. Once she was done, she turned around to see Rose staring at the corpse in shock.

"This is what life is like outside of your cosy little twoleg nest. You have to be merciless to survive out here. It's not all fun and games. Do you still want to live out here?" Frostfang asked her. She couldn't have a weak cat follow her around, they would just hold her back. She needed strong and ruthless followers who weren't afraid of death. Rose slowly lifted her head up to meet her gaze. A look of cold determination shone in her eyes. Slowly a smile spread across her face and Frostfang nearly purred.

"I do."


	9. Chapter 8

**Mad Hat Dragon: Thank you so much! I read your story, sorry for not doing so earlier, and I posted a comment. I hope you got it.**

 **Azureflower: Rose is a bit psycho which helped. Thanks for the review!**

 **I really appreciate all the reviews you guys give me and they really motivate me. I would love for more, they make me so happy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The original plot isn't mine, it comes from an unfinished fanfiction called "Redemption" by Moonbirds. Enjoy!**

* * *

Frostfang leisurely strolled down the streets of twolegplace. Soon she reached the edge of the forest and stepped confidently over the border. The Forestclan scents were fading and the smell of crowfood and thunderpath was taking over. When she reached the old Forestclan camp, she nearly stepped on a bundle of brown fur. ' _Haretail.'_ Frostfang felt no regret or sadness for her clanmate, she hadn't felt an emotion like that in a long time. The sound of chattering and the crunching of leaves on the forest floor alerted her that a group was coming. She gathered her hunches and sprang into a nearby tree. Three cats were loudly making their way to the old camp, stomping on every single twig on the forest floor. There was a wiry ginger and white she-cat, a burly black tom, and a skinny brown tabby tom with a long scar running down his side.

"There's so much prey here!" the she-cat exclaimed.

"I know, I wish we had just wiped out those pathetic forest rats earlier," the black tom grumbled.

"Yeah, Dragon made a good decision in accepting that Ricejaw's deal," said the brown tom. The black tom looked at him and frowned.

"I'm pretty sure it was Icejaw."

"No, it was Icemaw," the she-cat piped up. The three cats walked away arguing about the mysterious she-cat's name. Frostfang rolled her eyes at their stupidity and sprang from branch to branch towards the camp. She reached a low hanging branch over the camp and settled down to watch. Many cats were milling around in the clearing below. Almost every cat had a dull, matted coat that was crisscrossed with scars. A few were lounging around while others were fighting with each other over scraps of prey. Blood stained the clearing and everything was in disarray. The bodies of her former clanmates were tossed carelessly out of the camp.

On top of the fallen log, a handsome young tom was delicately eating a fat squirrel. He had a grey coat with darker grey flecks and blue eyes. His pelt was sleek and unmarred by scars. Two beautiful she-cats were sitting on either side of him. One had long cream colored fur and narrow blue eyes. The other was a sandy color with tabby stripes and green eyes. Both had shiny, soft pelts groomed to perfection and finely shaped bodies. The tom turned to the sandy colored she-cat and whispered something into her ear which made her giggle. The cream she-cat huffed and turned her head. The tom, noticing this, rubbed his tail down her back and cooed softly at her. She purred and leaned back into him. ' _Pathetic,'_ Frostfang snorted to herself. She was about to turn away when she noticed the ferns at the entrance to the leader's den rustle. When a familiar white head pushed its way out, Frostfang smiled.

' _Found you, Icepaw,'_ The scarred she-cat made her way over to the handsome tom. He dismissed his she-cats with a flick of his tail. The she-cats pouted and slunk away. Frostfang leaned to hear their conversation.

"Perhaps your target died before we were able to attack," the tom meowed, his voice rich and smooth.

"No, that's impossible," Icepaw said shaking her head. "There were no fresh graves in the burial site. She must have run away."

"Then I don't see how I can help you anymore," the tom said with a dismissive flick of his ear. Icepaw growled and lashed her tail.

"Our deal isn't complete yet, Dragon! You got what you wanted, now you have to help me," she spat. She quickly calmed down and smoothed down her ruffled fur. "I would like your cats to help me search twolegplace for her. She's going to be there, I just know it."

Frostfang didn't need to hear anymore. She quietly made her way through the trees back toward twolegplace. The raid must have just gone on as planned and the clan cats were overwhelmed by the number of rogues. Icepaw had the backing of the Yew, but it looked like she was struggling to have influence over Dragon. Even so, the odds were stacked against Frostfang. But she knew just what to do.

* * *

Six moons had passed since Frostfang left Forestclan. During this time, she trained Rose into being a cold-blooded killer like herself. The orange she-cat was blindly loyal to Frostfang and did not hesitate to fulfill her orders. This pleased the white furred she-cat, Rose was the perfect little underling for her.

The two she-cats were currently sneaking along a fence that the Claws laid claim to. Many mice and shrews lived along it, so it was an ideal spot for hunting. It was one of the most heavily guarded areas in twolegplace. Six giant, burly toms were laughing and joking, clearly not worrying about an attack. ' _I almost pity the fools.'_

She gestured for Rose to go to the opposite side and gave her fur a quick groom. She widened her eyes and started to tremble to give herself the appearance of a frightened kittypet. With that she stumbled into plain sight of the guards making sure her fear scent was obvious. The guards sprang up, but soon settled down they saw her. They smirked and one of them sauntered over towards her.

"Hey, don't you know this area belongs to the Claws?" he asked her in a deep, husky voice.

Frostfang flattened herself to the ground and stared up at the tom with fearful eyes, "N-no, i'm s-sorry. I'm l-lost and just w-want to f-find my housef-folk." Her reply caused the toms to laugh and their leader thrust his nose in her face.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this ain't your lucky night. Just go along with it and we may keep you alive," he jeered. He leaned down to bite her scruff, but Frostfang suddenly sprang forward, knocking him backwards. The tom froze and Frostfang took the opportunity to slash open his neck. The tom's eyes were blown wide open as he fell to the ground, dead.

"As if i'd let you touch me with your filthy paws," she said at the offending corpse. The other guards were shaken out of their shock and started to lunge at her, their battle cries ringing out in the night. She sidestepped one clumsy attack and sprang upon the cat in the back of the group. She bit deep into his throat, killing him almost instantly. One tried to pounce on her back, but was knocked off his feet by an orange blur.

Rose savagely tore into his belly with her sharp claws. She didn't stop until she bore a hole straight through his stomach. The three remaining toms looked in between the two she-cats in fear and amazement. They started backing up, clearly preparing to flee.

"Rose, you take the one on the left," Frostfang said lazily before springing at the tom on the right. The tom yowled and swiped one huge paw at her. Frostfang ducked under his blow raked he claws down his chest. He reared up in pain giving Frostfang the opportunity to slash his belly open.

Looking up she saw that Rose had also quickly dispatched her opponent. The last guard trembled as the two she-cats approached him. Frostfang sank her claws into his eye, ripping it out. The tom screamed in agony and Frostfang smirked.

"Go back and tell Scar what happened tonight. Do that and we may not take your life," she said mockingly into his ear. The tom scrambled up and raced away, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. Frostfang turned to Rose and smiled, "You did very well tonight."

"Thank you!" Rose squeaked, her eyes sparkling with admiration. "Um, may I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why did we attack them like that, shouldn't we have done it from the shadows so we could take them out one by one?" Rose asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"Then how would the tom have known just who killed his comrades? If we had done it from the shadows, he wouldn't have seen or known what killed them. I did that so we could spread fear into the hearts of the Claws. I also wanted to gauge their strength and see what we're up against," Frostfang explained.

Rose looked stunned, "I should have known, you have a reason behind everything." Frostfang just laughed and beckoned her little apprentice with her tail.

"Come on, lets go rest. Soon the real fun will begin."


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

**Sorry to everyone reading this story, but I've decided to discontinue it. I have much more inspiration for my other story and it also seems to have a better reception than this one. I might pick this one back up in the future, but it isn't likely. Again, sorry to everyone, check out my other story if you're interested! Thank you.**


End file.
